Druken Kiss
by Conjera
Summary: Kathy is sick and her dad Hayden needs to stay home to watch her. So he has Chase, Maya and Akari run the show for one night. Things seem to go well until Owen comes in and begins to act... very un-Owen ish. KathyXOwen LukeXAkari and more! Cute story.
1. Chapter 1: What's with Owen?

_**Things to know before reading: NOT AKARI X OWEN! It's KathyXOwen. **_

_**Akari is dating Luke. Has been for about a season and a half.**_

_**Chase and Maya are in that awkward we-want-to-date-but-are-too-stubborn-to-admit-it stage**_

_**And Candace is married to Julius IMPORTANT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Akari walked into work her hair pulled back into a very short spikey ponytail and cowboy boots. Maya looked over at her and smiled as she came over to them. Akari would come to fill in for Kathy in cowboy boots.

"nice Akari."

Akari shrugged. "Kathy told me when I went over to her house that if I didn't come in a ponytail and boots she'd get me. She wasn't joking." Akari finished with a sigh. "She also told me to tell she'd be back tomorrow."

"That's good." Chase said with a smile. "Did you let her know she and Hayden don't need to worry cause we can handle this."

"I tried… Hayden said if we burn down the building he will haunt us forever." Akari said with a sigh. "This place is his baby, besides Kathy. How did you manage to convince him to let you run the place?"

Maya smiled, "He asked."

"Really? Woah." Akari looked around. "So what all am I doing?"

Maya smiled, "You and me will be waiting tables and cleaning tables. Chase will be making drinks and cooking! Unless we get packed then-"

"Akari you'll come back here with me." Chase said quickly.

"Why can't I help cook." Maya almost whined.

"Cause you suck at it."

"WHY YOU LITTLE! Urg! Boy do I feel sorry for the idiot who falls for you!" Maya said turning away and crossing her arms.

"I feel bad for the poor sap who asks you out. He'll need to have poison control on speed dial."

Akari giggled and both glared at her. She hastily cleared her throat and smiled nervously. "So are we going to argue or open already?"

* * *

"Oh…my…goodness." Akari said flopping down in a seat at the bar. "So many people… and so few I even knew. Who knew this many tourist would come for the Starry night festival. It's ridiculous! And the festival is still two days from now."

Chase nodded and put his head on the bar. Usually we get one or two but that was like 15 all in here at once! And 6 had to get cut off." Chase shook his head. "Which by the way is completely ridiculous. That many people should not have to get cut off."

Maya plopped down next to Akari and smiled sheepishly. "Chase it was seven."

"Even worse!" Chase sighed. "I'm pooped. How long until closing?"

"Half an hour." Akari and Maya said in Unison.

"Urg. That long?" Chase looked up at them his head still on the bar. "great. You two want to come back and help me do dishes?"

"Sure." Akari hopped off her stool and moved back. "I'll wash."

Maya slowly slid out of her seat, "I'll collect. And Chase you dry."

"Kay." The three moved slowly when the door opened.

"Wooooaahhh….It is bright in here."

"Hey owen." Chase said tiredly not even bothering to turn around. "the usual?"

"Uh….woah yeah." Owen turned rather clumsily over to Maya and he had a goofy grin on his face. "Did you know you're really pretty Maya? Cause you are?" Chase turned around and looked at Owen confused.

"What the- Owen don't you like Kathy?"

"I don't know, cause seems she really doesn't like me too much." He said slurring the words something fierce."

Akari came around the bar. "Um, Owen how much have you had tonight already?"

"Wha? OH! I haven't had a drop tonight." Owne said proudly. "Not a bit of Alcohol."

"uh-huh." Maya said looking at him. "Owen why don't you go sit at the bar and I'll go call someone to escort you home?"

"I don't neeeeed anyone to escort me home… I live just over that way." He said brightly.

"No you live all the way over in Ganache Disrtict." Maya sighed. "I think I call Ramsey." She lead Owen over to the bar where he looked at Akari making coffee.

"What are you doin? It is late for cooofffee" Owen said looking at her curiously.

"it's decaf for you."

"But I don't really care for Coffee."

"You do tonight." Akari said simply. Owen looked up and yawned. "It's late."

Chase suddenly turned around, "Owen, how much have you had.? Cause It had to be a lot. Out of all the people on this island you know your limits the best and do your best to not cross them. And if you do it is only a little not this much. What the heck gives!"

"I haven't had any. I only had some coke with some tourists who I gave a tour to earlier. It was different though, than normal… but it was good."

Akari turned around, "We're you drinking from a can, bottle or glass?"

Owne thought for a moment, "GLasss." He smiled at Akari, "I like your hair like that it's pretty…"

Akari ignored him and turned to Chase, "You guys don't really have whiskey here right?"

"Yeah, except hear and usually it's used in dishes and srinks. Why?"

"Owen probably hasn't had it a lot huh?" Akari smiled sheepishly, "Some people put Whiskey in their Coke. The people he was with probably thought he knew what they were doing but in reality-"

"He had no idea." Chase looked at Owen amazed. "Owen, you're drunk on whiskey!"

"Nah! Don't usually drink that stuff." Owen looked at Akari, "Akari do I look like a kissable guy to you?" Akari looked at him confused. "Simple question. Do I look like a kissable guy to you?"

"Um… I don't know?" Akari said awkwardly quickly going back to the coffee pot. "Anyway I don't think I can answer. Since you know, I'm dating Luke."

"How is it… that a moron like Luke can get such a cute girl, but I can't even get Kathy to kiss me after she promised to… since I one the race and all…" Owen trailed off in thought. Chase looked at him bewildered.

"Luke is not a moron!" Akari said getting red. "He is a sweet, caring, wonderful… slightly hyoer guy! Don't call him a moron!" She looked daggers at him.

"But he is a moron. You look cute tonight. Ten polar bears can't look cuter than you do right now even…"

Akari rolled her eyes and Maya came back in. "Ramsey says he's on his way over."

"Maya don't you think Akari looks cute tonight? I do. Cuter than ten hearts!" Owen said h smiling silly.

"Um… okay…" Maya said looking at him concerned.

"Can you believe Kathy won't kiss me?" Owen looked at her, "Do I look like a bad kisser or something? I mean… I'm a good kisser!" He said indignantly.

"I'm sure you are." Maya said soothingly, like a mom trying to calm down a bratty child. Chase looked at her with wide eyes. Maya looked at him and shrugged. "Do you want coffee?"

"Coffee… Akari was making some… Hey Akari?" Owen said as she got a mug out of a near by cabinet. "Do I look like a bad kisser?"

"I don't know what a bad kisser looks like Owen." She said shortly and awkwardly.

"SO do I look like a good one then?"

Akari poured his coffee out slowly, "Owen I don't know. I have no opinion on this subject."

"So you think I'm a bad kisser!" Owen said pointing at her. "I knew it!"

Chase looked at him, "Owen quiet harassing her! She didn't say that!"

"But she did! She implied it!" Akari turned and looked at him, she looked uncomfortable and exasperated.

"Owen, I have no opinion, I can't form one because **_I_**_**. Am. Dating. Luke**_." She sighed and came forward with his coffee handing it to him. "Okay? I don't think you look like a good or bad kisser!"

Owen looked at her before taking the coffee. Akari turned away but stopped as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. "What the- " She turned around to look at Owen and the moment she faced him he pulled her forward across the bar, and pull her face to his.

Owen kissed her on the lips.

Akari stood shocked, for a split moment before pulling away. She looked at Owen horrified. He smiled. "See I am not a bad kisser… although that was more of a peck then a kissss." Akari looked at him.

SMACK!

Akari ran out from behind the bar crying. "I'm Go-Going!" She raced out the door with her hand over her mouth. Chase and Maya called out horrified.

"Akari!"

"Akari Wait!"

Maya raced forward towards the door and went outside before coming back in. "She's gone… I didn't see her…" She looked at Owen. "WHAT THE HECK POSSECESSED YOU TO KISS HER YOU FREAK!" Maya raced forward pushing her sleeves up her arms, "I AM GOING TO KEEEEEEELLLLL YOU!"

"MAYA!" Chase leapt over the bar and grabbed her around the middle pulling her back. "Maya calm down! It's not worth it!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT CHASE!" Maya said fighting tooth and nail to get free from his grasp. Chase however did not loosen his grip. Owen just looked at them dumbfounded.

"What did I do? I just wanted to prove I can too be a good kisser… whoa my head…" Owen put his head in his hands. "I don't feel so good…." He picked his head up slightly before laying it back down on the bar and falling asleep.

Maya scowled at him. "What a pig! He gets all drunk, comes in here denies it and-"

Chase Turned her around in his arms and looked at her. "Maya he may not have known he was drunk." Chase sighed, "I suppose we should get him upstairs cause I don't think he's going anywhere tonight. Things will look better tomorrow. And I'm sure Akari will get over it… eventually. Luke though…" He shrugged.

Maya shock her head sadly at Chase, "No Akari won't 'get over it' cause… Chase…that was her first kiss."


	2. Chapter 2: I Did WHAT!

Owen came down the steps to the down stairs with his hand on his head looking sick. Maya watched him come down and tried to resist the urge to go over and smack him across the face. Chase looked at him and felt a pang of sympathy seeing the huge bruise across him face were Akari had gotten him. Owen made his way slowly down the stairs and over to the table. Colleen and Jake looked at him concerned, but had no idea what was wrong. Maya and Chase hadn't told them anything other than Owen had come in last night and that Akari had left early.

Chase walked over to Owens table and put a put a glass of red liquid in front of him. "It will probably help that hang over…"

"thanks." Owen grabbed it and took a cautious sip. "Um…Chase can I ask you a question?" Owen looked down embarrassed.

"About last night?" Chase sighed as he saw Maya clench her fist and move haughtily into the kitchen.

"Yeah… how did I get here?"

Chase looked at Owen shocked for a moment before slowly answering, "You walked? Um… Owen do remember anything about last night?"

"I remember hanging out with some guys I had taken on a tour of the mines, but not getting… drunk… I mean, I know I drink but I know my limits… so how did…" Owen paused and looked up, obviously thinking back to what had happened the night before.

"Akari, kind of thought maybe the guys you were with were having whiskey in their coke. Apparently it's a popular thing in bigger cities. But since you never really have whiskey… no tolerance and too much just worked against you."

"um… who all saw me… drunk?" Owen asked ashamed. Chase opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Maya who had just come out of the kitchen looking scary.

"Well, you mean besides those idiots you were hanging around? Or whoever you ran into on your way over here? That would be me, Chase and Akari you idiot!" Maya glared daggers at him. "Do you honestly not remember anything? You stupid rock smasher!"

Owen looked at Maya bewildered. What in the world could he have done to make her so mad at him? She was always so polite and even tempered around everyone… except chase, but that was different. Maya tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer from him.

"Maya… what did I do to piss you off so bad?"

"Rack your pea brain for some memories of last you'll figure it out!"

Chase looked at her, "Maya enough!" Maya glared at him, "look, it obviously wasn't like he meant to get drunk and … stuff… I'm not saying," Chase said seeing fire in her eyes, "that what he did was acceptable, but just –"

"Chase what the heck did I do?" Owen said looking at him horrified. "What he did was not acceptable?" Chase looked at him and Owen put his head in his hands.

He racked his brains for some recollection of last night. He remembered coming into the bar now. He also remembered Maya leading him to a seat and her mentioning Ramsey. He remembered Looking at Akari and thinking with her hair back she looked like Kathy… only brunette and with a lot shorter hair… had he been thinking about his argument with Kathy? Perhaps he had flirted with Akari and Maya?

"Maya what the heck did I do? I remember coming in and … did I hit on you and Akari?" Owen asked concerned.

"You did. But you also did something else." Maya's glare of daggers turned into a glare of machine guns when Owen just continued to look at her bewildered. "CAN YOU HONESTLY NOT REMEMBER YOU LITTLE PIG!" She exploded at him. Owen leaned back and cringed. Maya might have been smaller than him, but at this moment it didn't matter. She towered over him flames seeming to sprout up behind her.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER YOU'RE STUPID AND CRUEL ACT! HOW DOES ANYONE FORGET STEALING SOMEONE'S FIRST KISS!"

"I What!" Owen said looking horrified. He looked at Maya and suddenly he remember exactly what she was talking about. He felt nauseate as he remembered literally pulling Akari over the bar and pecking her on the lips. He felt his check, it stung pretty bad. How in the world had he forgotten that! How could he of done that to his best friends girl!

**

* * *

**

Quick side cause I can't resist! This is why Alcohol and drinking is a big no-no. Always check what you drink from a glass at any form of get together or party, where you don't know all the people and please… know you're limits.

* * *

"You heard me!" Maya said turning away from him. "You kissed Akari! And not only that you _STOLE_ her first kiss! You better hope she didn't tell Luke, or tell him while he has his axe, cause he is going to be pissed. But so you know," Maya looked at him with distain, "I kind of hope he has a hammer."

"Oh man." Owen put his head in his hands and Chase looked at him uncertainty. "I can't believe I did that.. Luke is going to kill me… but I deserve it.. aw man! What did I do! I mean, I like Kathy… although she did kind of look like Kathy… Aw MAN!"

Chase looked at Owen, "She did not look like Kathy."

"Well, to me she did, as drunk as I had to of been. Aw crap, what am I going to do!"

"Go stand by Luke?"

"Maya." Chase looked at her annoyed. Maya just shrugged and went back to the kitchen as she was done talking with Owen, what more could she say anyway?

"Owen are you alright?"

"I don't know chase!" Own said annoyed, "does it sound like it?"

"Not really, no. Look Owen I got to work. Finish the tomato juice and holler if you need anything alright?"

"I really screwed up… huh Chase?

"…yeah, Owen. You did." Chase continued into the kitchen and Owen sat with his head in his hands.

This was just perfect. Absolutely peachy! Here he was trying to win Kathy over and he kissed another. His Best friends girl at that! And he'd stolen her first kiss! Owen leaned back. That would really screw him over because he knew Luke had talked him just the other day about how he thought Akari might just be the one for him. He kind of thought Maya was right about Luke chasing with a hammer… And what was he going to do about Kathy? He knew people on the island viewed them as a couple, even though Kathy herself hadn't officially given them that term yet. He also knew he liked her and that this could really screw up what he did have going for him. What was he going to do about this?

For a brief moment he considered just not telling Kathy, but rejected the thought. If Kathy was in his shoes- Gosh he Hoped that would never happen! But if she was… he would want to be told of it. So he had to tell Kathy… he just hoped she wouldn't hate him for this. He as already in enough trouble with her for winning that horse race with her… What about Akari though? What could he do about that? He figure that out later. Right now he needed to go find-

"HEY GUYS!" Kathy came in with a huge grin on her face, "I'm back and feeling great! I even got Doc's approval to come to work tonight!"

"Kathy!" Maya said sticking her head out of the kitchen door and smiling at her. "I'm glad you're better! The bar was packed at one point last night!"

Chase looked up from the table he was whipping down. "yeah, it got pretty wild last night too. Maya and Akari had t cut off six people!"

"Seven." Maya said looking at him.

Kathy laughed, "Sounds like you had an interesting night! By the way did Aari come in cowboy boots? She was supposed to!" Maya and Chas both felt their smiles flatter for a moment. "She did didn't she?" Kathy asked looking stern. Owne looked at them and wondered if maybe he wouldn't need to tell Kathy after all.

"Yeah she did, she even came in with her hair in a super short ponytail!" Maya said regain hr excited tone! "It was kinda interesting!"

Kathy smiled, "Cool! Hey where is she? I wanted to talk to her actually." Owen took a deep breath seeing Chase and Maya with their faltering smiles. Obviously they had decided it was up to Owen to talk to her and his duty. They were right.

"Hey Kathy…" Owen walked over to her.

"Oh Owen! Sorry I didn't see you right their! Must have had tunnel vision in wanting to know what happened!" She smiled warmly at him. "What's up?"

"We need to talk…"

* * *

Kathy looked at Owen who wouldn't look up at her. Owen had them come to Daren's tree to tell her about what happened the night before. She looked at him sadly. She couldn't help but feel kind of hurt by this.

"Kathy I am so sorry… I wish… I wish I could hit an undo button and take back my actions so bad… I am truly sorry." Owen still didn't look at her.

"I .. I know you do." She said looking down. "I know you didn't mean too… but I.. can't help but feel.. hurt."

"I know." Owen said miserably. "I really wish I had asked about the stupid coke when I noticed it tasted funny, but I just thought It was my imagination. I didn't stop either when I began feeling funny either, cause I thought it was my head… I really regret that so much." Owen sighed. "I regret my actions because I ended up hurting my friends and I ended up hurting you." Owen groaned a bit, "I am such an idiot."

Kathy looked at him. He felt so horrible about this. She felt a twang of guilt go through her thinking about how he mentioned he had gotten upset about the kiss that didn't happen and how seeing Akari semi dressed as her had reminded him. She knew it wasn't her fault but… maybe she had contributed? Kathy sighed and looked at Owen.

"Owen you are an idiot… I'm not really going to deny that right now. And you should of asked about the soda, and you should of stopped when you felt funny… However what happened … it happened. We can't change that. You feel like crap about it, and obviously are sorry about everything. I am also positive you won't ever do anything like it again, and you never even intended it to happen in the first place. So… as far as I'm concerned… it's behind us."

Owen looked at her in mild shock. "However, you need to apologize to Akari and everyone else for how you acted… and you probably should try and make it up to Akari somehow." Kathy said looking at him.

"Yeah, I know… I'm just worried about… well I know it's going to take awhile to set stuff right… I'm afraid Akari might be afraid to be around me now… that it will be too awkward for her… and I'm afraid Luke might not forgive me… because I accidentally stole his kiss… and not even a full two days after he told me how much he cared for her."

Kathy patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry Owen… It may take time with Akari, but she's pretty forgiving. Things won't be easy for awhile, but it will get better. And as for Luke, you're his best friend."

"That's the problem. I stole my best friend's kiss after he told me… Kathy he thinks she might be it." Owen sighed and looked up. "This is huge…"

"…" Kathy looked up at the sky with him for a moment being silent. "What do you mean? Stole his kiss?"

"It um… was Akari's first kiss…. And if everything worked the way it was supposed to… I wouldn't of kissed her and it would have been Luke she gave her first kiss to I bet you anything. And that would have been Luke's too."

"Oh. Damn. … You really did screw up. I'm sorry Owen but… the best thing to do is apologize…" Kathy looked up again. "Was it… you're first kiss by any chance?"

"What?" Owen looked at her in shock.

"Was… it your first kiss?" Kathy blushed and looked away from him. "I-I'm just curious."

"Well… um… to be honest no…" Owen sighed. "I had one other before."

"I see. … can I be nosey and ask who it was…"

"Answer me this first" Owen said with a sigh, "Have you had you're first kiss?"

"…yeah… I kissed Calvin once when we were dating . Do you remember that? I kinda regret it. Esspecially since we broke up soon after. You?"

"… remember when I lived at Toucan Island for a season while I did work on the island… I dated Selena for awhile."

"Interesting…" Kathy looked up. "I always regretted kissing Calvin, especially since a whole fiasco followed it… and… why I didn't kiss you that day… I was kind of afraid something like that would happen again. But… I know better than to think you are like him…" Kathy looked at Owen who looked back at her. "I just… thought you should know… I don't think you look like a bad kisser… I was just scared and I shouldn't of been. You trust me enough to say when you're stupid and … even though you acted stupid last night… I know I can trust you to never do that again and to trust you to always be honest."

Owen continued to look at her, but she could see relief flood his eyes. And then they were leaning closer together… and closer…until their lips finally met.

* * *

Hahahaha X)

yes Owen get's another kiss, but this one is because of understanding and love. Cause Kathy realized she could trust him too not act stupid like Calvin who kept stuff from her.. Stupid Calvin… XD


	3. Chapter 3: What did you say?

Luke smiled at Julius as he came over to where Luke was working. Luke saw he looked slightly troubled and wondered if he was having trouble with Candace… Ah well! He yelled over to Julius and asked him to come over. Julius was who he needed advice from today. He actually would of preferred to ask Owen, but he hadn't seen him all day! Julius walked over and still looked troubled but he smiled at Luke.

"Hey Luke how are you?" Julius asked coming over slowly.

"Not bad at all! Hey can you tell me if you think Akari will like this?" Luke smiled and held up a small white box which he then opened. Inside was a bracelet with blue semi-see through glass beads. Julius studied it and noticed that while it did look pretty, it wasn't Mira's usual standards.

"What do you think? I got the glass and Mira helped me make it." Luke beamed at him.

Julius took the bracelet for further examination "You made this? Nice Luke. Yeah, I think Akari will like it a lot. May I ask the occasion?" Julius looked at him curiously, handing back the box.

"No occasion. I just wanted to give her something. I was in the mines with Owen the other day and I kept finding blue glass. I was looking for a sapphire… well I was getting upset but Owen gave me this idea! And it rocks cause she can wear this everyday and not have to worry about ruining it!" Luke smiled bigger, "Is Owen a great bud or what!"

Julius fidgeted. "Yeah?" He couldn't believe Luke was this cool about everything. Candace had told him last night when she got home from helping her family with a loom problem that she had run into a hystical Akari. Candace said that Akari had been crying and confused cause Owen kissed her… Luke must not know cause it was hard to believe he would be this cool with it…

"So… Luke how is Owen doing today?"

"Not a clue haven't seen him today. Yesterday he was giving a tour of the mines to some tourists… but I saw him last night walking home, was kind of tipsy and he was all upset cause of the kiss thing." Luke sighed. Poor Owen, he was sure Kathy hadn't meant any harm. She was probably just worried about another Calvin incident where she kissed and he dumped. And poor Owen not really understanding. He hadn't been here when it happened after all.

Julius looked at Luke surprised. "You know about the kiss?"

"Yeah, Owen's my bud. He kinda told me. And I figured you would know cause of Luna telling Candace, cause I heard Luna was there." Luke shrugged. "Do you think I should give this to her today or tomorrow at the festival… hmm… "

"Umm…" Julius blinked looking at Luke bewildered. "Whichever? … are you really okay with the kiss?"

"Um… why would it matter if I was okay with it? It didn't really concern me…" Luke looked at Julius like he had a third head. What Owen and Kathy did or didn't do wasn't really his area to care about.

"Well… yeah." Julius scrunched his eyebrows. "I mean, you're best friend get's drunk and kisses your girlfriend. How does it NOT concern you."

Luke stood still for a minute... Not moving…. Barely breathing… Julius looked at him and suddenly remembered something. Luna… hadn't told Candace anything… she wouldn't of been at the bar either… because of the Loom… and Ramsey telling him when he had stopped in that Owen had been at the bar last night and ended up staying cause he passed out… Luke would of seen him before the kiss with Akari… Luke must have been talking about Owen and Kathy's falling out. Luke hadn't known about last night.

Finally Luke blinked and moved a little. "Julius… what did you just say?"

* * *

Owen looked at Akari's front door and sighed. He knew he had to do this… before something truly bad happened. He wondered if Luke was in there, waiting to kill him… well he had now or never to apologize. Hesitantly he knocked on the door, almost praying for no answer.

There was no answer. Owen blinked a few times and waited…and waited. Finally he knocked again. Nada. Owen fidgeted. This was actually worse than her answering. He sighed and looked at his watch. Akari usually would visit Luke around Lunch, bringing him food and talking. Maybe she was there now… Owen sighed again. Maybe telling both of them he was sorry at once would be easier…

Owen turned aound and looked down the small slope that led to Akari's animals and fields and saw Akari standing there. She had a bunch of Buckwheat in her hands she was putting into the shipping bin and even more on the ground beside her in a basket. Owen walked over to slowly. She saw him coming and stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"Um… want some help?" Owen asked lamely.

"Um… s-sure." Akari said nervously and unsure. Owen came over and helped her with the load in her arms. She was silent as he helped with the basket. He looked at her and every time all he saw was a blank expression.

"Um.. Akari… the reason I'm here… is to tell you I'm sorry… about yesterday…" Owen looked for a sign of recognition but she didn't show any emotion. "I…I had been an idiot about some stuff and drank something I knew didn't taste quiet right and got drunk. I came in and I am so sorry about my actions. It is inexcusable what I did… and I want you to know I am sorry."

Akari looked at him. He noticed her expression turn slightly sad. "Owen… you stole my first kiss… and I… I was saving my kiss for who I was going to marry…" Akari said. "I... it's confusing… I mean… you were drunk, and …"

"Look if it helps I told Kathy and I'll tell Luke. I mean… I am really sorry Akari. I didn't mean anything by the kiss, and I know you didn't feel squat." Akari nodded. "I know… Luke is going to be mad and I know you have every right to be too… and I know things are going to take time before you guys trust me again… but if you could forgive me… it'd be more than I deserve I know, but…"

"Owen… you're right. It is going to be awhile… and it's weird… but." Akari took a deep breath, "I' forgive you on the condition you promise to be smart in the future and… could you help me find an emerald? I want to make Luke a pendant for Christmas… and I can't find one."

Owen smiled, "I think I can live with those things… thanks Akari."

"Don't thank me yet… I still expect you to tell Luke. Cause you should. You screwed up, you need to tell him. I also expect you to understand it will probably take awhile before I trust you…" Owen nodded and Akari looked at him, "So … are you and Kathy… alright?"

"Yeah… we actually ended up becoming closer… which is good… but I wish he had gotten closer another way…"

Akari nodded at him and picked up her basket, "I need to get back to work… see ya Owen…"

"Thanks Akari…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Akari dropped her basket and Owen spun around. Behind him was Luke and man did he look pissed! Owen looked at the flames in his eyes and suddenly had a feeling he didn't need to apologize to Luke anymore… he had a feeling it was time to grovel.

"Luke!" Akari looked at Luke and came towards him concerned. "Luke-"

"Akari stay away from that little traitor!" Luke said grabbing Akari's arm and pulling her into his arms, glaring at Owen. Akari stayed there stunned and blushing. Owen looked at Luke and started to open his mouth.

"Don't you DARE speak!" Luke said almost growling. "You stupid traitor!" Owen saw him tighten his grip on Akari abit. "How could you?"

Akari pushed away from Luke slightly and looked at his face. "Luke? Are you okay?"

"Better question is are YOU okay? Julius told me what happened last night." Owen gulped. How had Julius heard? And what had Julius told Luke?

"Luke please listen! I didn't mean to kiss her!"

Luke turned and glared at him, "Yeah, you accidentally kissed her on the lips."

"Luke! I was drunk! I had been hanging out with those tourists and I some Coke that had whiskey in it! Only I had no idea there was whiskey in it!" Owen said coming closer to his friend. "I was thinking clear when I kissed her. I was so drunk I thought she looked like Kathy with her hair up like it was!"

Luke looked at him sternly. "Even drunk you should of known better! Owen… I told you…" Luke let go of Akari and walked closer to Owen, "I told you how I felt about her! Even drunk you should of thought of that and stopped!"

"I couldn't think straight Luke!" Owen cringed. "Look, Luke I was on my way to tell after I finished apologizing to Akari! And I told Kathy about it! I'm sorry Luke! I'm sorry I stole her first kiss or any kiss!"

Luke looked him in the eyes, "It's not about just you kissed her….it's you kissed her knowing…"

"Luke I'm sorry! I was stupid! Idiotic! A Dumbass! Luke I'm sorry! Please Luke… how can I get you to forgive me?" Owen saw it in Luke's eyes. He knew the moment before it happened what Luke was going to do, yet even when he saw his fist coming he didn't move fast enough.

Luke sent him flying backwards with a punch into the gut. Owen fell down winded and looked up at him. Luke had his eyes closed, Akari was running over to him, and finally Luke opened his eyes.

"That is what it felt like when Julius told me… I needed you to understand that." Luke looked at him in the eyes again, "I forgive you… but… Owen, I'm not sure when it will be until I trust you again."

Owen sighed, "You and the rest of the island. I understand the punch too… Luke, I will make this right… I promise."

Luke nodded and came down by Owen and offered his hand to help him up. "You can't make what happened right, it doesn't work like that… however, if you want to start getting trust from me and Akari… you need to undergo a certain punishment."

Owen took Luke's hand and got up. "What kind of punishment?" He saw Luke look at Akari before going over and whispering something in her ear. Akari looked at him and nodded. Owen looked at Julius who shrugged. Finally Luke and Akari looked at him.

"First off." Akari said looking at him, "No more hanging out with tourist just by yourself. You need to have someone with you."

"Second." Luke said looking at him sternly, "no more Alcohol. Or at least, no more than one glass at a time."

Owen looked at them bemused, "Are you guys my friends or parents?"

"Hey," Luke protested, "I am your BEST FRIEND, and you kissed MY girlfriend. I feel completely right in giving you these terms."

"And as I am a friend you stole her FIRST KISS from," Akari said with raised eyebrows, "I feel completely in the right setting these terms… and I am positive Kathy will agree."

"And I am pretty sure Ramsey will agree with us." Luke said nodding. "Face it dude, you have to this."

Owen looked at them stunned. He couldn't believe this! They were going to enforce this! "You got to be kidding…." Owen sighed, "fine."

Akari smiled and Luke just kept looking at him. Owen felt like his stomach was stone. Luke might have forgiven him… but who knew how long it would be before him, or Akari, Kathy and Ramsey for that matter, trusted completely again? He deserved the restriction, but man this stunk.

Akari interrupted his brooding by looking up at Luke. "Hey Luke? What did you mean by _'How I feel about her?'_" She looked at him puzzled but also blushing slightly.

"Wha?" Luke looked at her and turned red. Owen guessed he hadn't told her about how he felt yet with thinking '_She's the one'_

"Oh y-you know… jus-just that I like you… I mean we… we're dating right. It's natural then to assume like you."

"Then what did you tell Owen."

"You know I went away from work to beat up Owen… I need to get back before pop kills me." Luke backed up before running down the road, "Meet at Alan's tree later and We'll talk!"

Akari watched confused as Luke ran down the path and out of site. "Why Alan's tree? What's so important… Owen you know what's going on?"

"AH… I need to go talk to Ramsey before Luke does… best coming from my mouth or worst Julius… how did he hear… Uh, got to go!"


End file.
